Twisted TonguesSteveXTwoBit
by xWizardx
Summary: Yepp it's like the second part to Greasie Little Secrets :'D Lol Rated M for mature content D: Two-BitXSteve


**Name:** Twisted Tongues  
**Author:** The wannabe Novlist Herself XBloodyHeartX  
**Warning(s):** Just GuyXGuy Relationships  
**Pairing:** SteveXTwo-Bit  
**Book:** The Outsiders By S.E Hinton  
**Diclaimer: I own nothing just the writing...D:  
Notes:** Yepp This is the sequel to The "Greasie Little Secrets." Hope You Enjoy :'D Also Now I'm going by Episode Looks, So Basically Steve dosen't look anything like Tom Cruise anymore, and Sodapop became less attractive. :( Also Johnny and Dallas are died D:  
**~xXx~  
Saturday January 5th, at 7:30 pm  
Steves Prov.  
** It was alittle different day for me. I mean like Sodapop and I have been sort-of spacing apart, for the whole Christmas break. He looked to be alright, I mean like when we weren't talking about girls, or anything on the sex topic. But mostly everything ties into sex, so it's hard to keep him smiling. I try my best though.  
I mean like yes he is my best friend. Also I made him depressed, I had sex with him, when I didn't even want to. I had it planned out, ever since that day with Sandy. Well before that, maybe the night of the dance, I saw Two-Bit danceing with some broad, and well I thought, I wanna be her. I wanna just be the one to wrap my arms around him, kiss him goodnight, lay in bed with him with nothing but our skin showing. Anyways, I thought I'll spend alittle bit more time with him, just because maybe that was just thought. But No it didn't stop coming.  
I had a dream where he was all over me, kissing every inch of skin. Awwww, it just gives me pleashure thinking about it. So Then I realzed that maybe Sodapop wasn't the true one for me, maybe it was Two-Bit.  
The wind tiped the top of my freezing ears. I ran threw the snowy roads, and towards the warm heated curtis house. Today was the 5th making it Darrel Curtis's Birthday of coruse we all get together and celebrate peoples birthdays. I had my wraped up wine bottle under my shirt. It was all I could get him. I bet thats what Two-Bit bought him too.  
Insted of knocking on the wooden door, I got the idea to just walk in. I was greeted by Ponyboy,...god damn ponyboy. Then there was music, drinking, laughing, drinking, talking, eatting and cake and did I mention drinking.?? I bet it was of Darry's Best Birthdays  
**Sunday January 6th, at 12:01 am  
**Two-Bit staggred towards the door, he sure was drunk. Darry took one look at him.  
"Two-Bit!"He called as Two-Bit opened the door."Stay here tonight, your mother is gonna have a cow, to see you That! drunk." Two-Bit recklessly, moves over and feel on the couch, with a offt.  
He was sleeping there all Took one look at me,"Staying? Or Going?"  
"Staying," I nodded, not keeping my eye off Two-bit.  
"Well if you want you can take a shower, I'm going to bed now, I've got work in the morning."He nodded then dissapeared into his room, Sodapop and Ponyboy said there goodnights and did the same. I was stuck in the dark room with Two-Bit, he was still in this world, and not passed out. I could hear him mummbleing somthing. I walked over to him, and shoke his head alittle bit.  
My Fingers sunk into his greased brown hair. It realesed me from all my sorrow for Sodapop, don't ask why? But it did.  
"Going to take a bath." I said to him, He looked up at me and smiled his tooth grin.I melted to see him smiling like that, he dosen't know how much he hurts me, dose he?  
I turned my head, so he couldn't see how much he hurt me, and slowly walk into the bathroom.  
I take a short shower, not wanting to use up all the hot water for Darry and sodapop, I could care less about Ponyboy. I'm walking out of the bath well buttonin' up my shirt. I saw Two-bit walking up towards me, probaly going to get another beer.  
I slowly walk towards him. Once we get close enough, he freakes the living crap outta me, and jumps on me. His feet wrap around my middle, and his hands wrap around my neck.  
_ I'm so dreaming!_  
His weight sets me off blance, and I'm about to fall, I turn myself around, hopefully I land on the couch. My Head hits the couch, good move. All of my in on it, but my feet, they slide off the arms of the chair. I look up and I see Two-Bit's face looking deeply into mine. My body melt there, I'm suddenly feeling so warm, that I could explode.  
Two-bit puts his forehead to mine."Oh Raddle," His tounge gose on my chin, and then gose up to my lips. I smell his breath, it's achol, could he still be drunk??His tongue talentedly wets my lips. He opens his mouth,"My Raddle."  
Now I am Dreaming for sure.  
He kisses me, My heart pounds 5 hundread times faster then it was ever beating. He slides his hands, under my shirt. His lips release from mine.  
"Your skin is so soft."He mummbles."Your so Perfect."  
I am about to cry, for happyness. It must be because he drunk, most be. I want to check. I move my lip close to his, I'm so slow. I can taste his breath, the dryed up spit on his lips.  
"I love you Two-Bit." I slide my lips on his. Hold it there...I force my dryed up tounge into his wet, stikcy mouth. Our tounge twist, and tingle agansit each other. I feel every little bump in his mouth, his pure white teeth, the achol. Man I love him...His hand, moves more down my shirt, unbuttoning, the buttons I buttoned a few minutes ago. His hands slide all over my own hands go off on there own, they slide off his shirt, and start going down stairs. Suddenly I hear a loud THUD! coming of Sodapop and Ponyboy's room.  
Two-Bit's and my lips repel each other, he slides off me and on to the floor. Sodapop walks out, He looks like hell himself."You guys are still?" he says groggy.  
"Of course." Two-Bit says.  
"I was just getting up for some milk."  
"Go back to bed!"I order him, in my girly voice, as if it were his mother. I want to get back to my dream.  
Sodapop Looks at me and walks into the kitchein. Two-bit gets up and walks into bathroom."Going to take a shower Steve."I wished I could have stayed up, but the sleepness got the best of me, and in no time, I feel asleep...


End file.
